Right now I'm just Lin
by The Pointless Deity
Summary: During his stay at the Republic City police station Mako encounters an unexpected side of Chief Beifong. Takes place between Book 2 and Book 3. Was originally planned as a oneshot but i am thinking of adding more to it. Rated M, for a reason, Mako x Lin Beifong. Please review.


Right now I'm just Lin.

Authors note: Rated M, Lin Beifong x Mako, Please review.

Thanks

The Pointless Deity

* * *

><p>-Thanks for letting me stay here Chief Beifong. - Said Mako.<p>

- No problem, just don't make a mess, Lin replied. –

They both said goodnight, and Mako went to sleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night, having heard someone crying; he got up, and started following the noise, ending up in Chief Beifong's office.

He slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect, he was shocked by the sight of Lin Beifong sobbing.

-Are you alright Chief? - He asked, she looked up, he approached her desk.

She always was so tough; he had no idea of what was happening.

- What's wrong? - Mako asked her.

Lin was surprised, she wasn't expecting Mako, he handed her a tissue, and Lin slowly stood up.

-Come with me. - She said, Mako followed her into a storage closet, as she opened the door he saw a thin mattress, a pillow and a red blanket,

- I can't go home- Lin said, - at least at the station I am able to sleep-,

-Come on chief let's get you home. - said Mako

-Right now I'm just Lin.-

They walked through the dark streets of republic city, when they finally reached Lin's apartment, they went upstairs, and Mako had to carry her into the apartment.

After she got out of her armor, he gently lowered her into the bed.

-Please don't leave. - said Lin

-As long as you need me I'm not leaving. - He replied

-Lie down with me. - She whispered softly.

Mako was a bit unsettled with such request, nonetheless he complied.

-I'm right beside you Lin-

As they both drifted into sleep, Lin unconsciously pulled herself towards Mako, yet he was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice. The next morning Lin woke up only to find her arms wrapped around Mako, it had been too long since she had slept so well.

She went to get some water, as she returned to her room Mako had already gotten up, she walked up to him and hugged him awkwardly.

- Thank you- She whispered

Mako was completely baffled, Lin was never this affectionate, she was always so serious, as Mako was lost in his thoughts she shook him and he snapped out of his contemplations, let's go, we have work she said.

After a busy day at the station Chief Beifong called Mako to her office.

-From now on you will stay at my place-

- But..., what? - Said Mako

She had regained her regular temper; Mako had no other option but to agree. As they got to her apartment, she threw him inside her bedroom, Mako landed on the bed, amazed at how strong Lin was, the chief of police started to metalbend her armor off her, after taking off the rest of her clothes she looked stunning, a well-aged beauty.

Mako was in awe as she climbed onto the bed, and looked him in the eyes.

- You are always looking for ways to impress me, now is your chance. - Said Lin

She slowly leaned into him, their lips met in a passionate kiss, she had been wanting this for a long time; Mako's hands reached to cup her breasts, as he kissed his way down towards them, Lin felt a slight shiver when he gently bit one of her nipples, she let out a loud moan while his hands found their way around her back.

Lin's right hand slid towards his thigh, while she left held onto his neck, Lin suddenly stood up, like she had forgotten about something, Mako quickly realized he still had his clothes on, promptly taking them off, then he stood up as well, holding her from behind, whispering in her ear,

-As long as you need me, I'm here-

He lifted her, carrying her to the bed in a bridal manner, Lin sat on the edge of the bed crossing her beautiful legs, Mako got on his knees and gently ran his fingers along her thighs, slowly separating her legs, and Lin was dripping wet.

He slowly leaned in to taste her, pushing her further into the bed, his tongue found its way inside while the fire bender's hands were resting on Lin's perky nipples, she was toned, slightly muscular, forged by a lifetime of hard work, everything was nice and firm, she gasped when Mako slid in a finger, he then concentrated, with a swift move he bent lightning, toning it down carefully, releasing it inside her, Lin's body reacted immediately to the electric shock, painful at first, but then it started to feel so good, shivers ran down her spine as she came to a screaming climax.

Once again their lips fused together, tongues playing with each other, then she rolled him over getting on top, Mako shoved himself inside her, as she started riding him with a fierce stare in her eyes, as her firm breasts bounced, her hands wrapped around his neck, choking him a bit, releasing one hand with a quick move she bent a small metal whip to her fist, which she then swung at Mako's chest creating long and superficial cuts.

His pain shortly became pleasure as she furiously licked the fire benders warm blood from the recently inflicted wounds, the taste of it made her tremble; the two started panting, and as his hands rested on her hips, he began to heat his fingertips sliding them up and down her buttocks, then between them, as she sped up her motions,

- Oh Spirits Aaah!-, she screamed as both came at the same time, Lin all over him and Mako inside her, causing each other to shiver and scream.

Lin fell onto him exhausted, and then rolled to the side.

Both lay together as they drift into sleep, with their mutual breathing as a silent lullaby.


End file.
